1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to light emitting diode assemblies.
2. Background Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) are becoming an increasingly popular light source. Generally, LEDs are advantageous to typical incandescent light sources due to LEDs' lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, smaller size, and faster switching. The efficiency and operational life of LEDs, however, is somewhat limited by the heat generated by LEDs with the LEDs activated.